


Of Storms and Padawans

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's first storm away from Tatooine. He's not quite used to the thunder and lightning and he goes to Obi-Wan for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Storms and Padawans

The crash was what wakes Anakin up. He thinks for a moment that something must have fallen, but after a blinding flash another peal of sound crashed over him. He let out a startled yelp and rocketed toward the adjoining room where he knew Obi-Wan was sleeping.

Anakin shuffled toward Obi-Wan’s bed and as he reached the edge he started to rethink his decision until the crash sounded again and he covered his ears, letting out a distressed squeak. Obi-Wan rolled over and propped himself up, rubbing his eyes. The sound of Anakin’s distress must have woken him up.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked tiredly, running a hand through his hair. “Is everything alright?”

“The... the noise it-” Another crash that had Anakin flinching, “it woke me up. It, scared me.” Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan smiled knowingly and shifted over.

“Come up here. It might help to have someone with you, this is probably your first storm isn’t it?” Anakin shrugged as he clamored up to settle next to Obi-Wan.

“There were sand storms on Tatooine but not with-” The sound shook the room and Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s side. “That,” he finished in a small whisper.

“It’s just thunder, Anakin. It can’t hurt you,” Obi-Wan soothed as he smoothed down untidy blond hair. “It’s just a sound that happens when it rains.”

Anakin nodded but didn’t move from where he’d lodged himself into Obi-Wan’s stomach.

“Will you sleep better if you stay with me?” There was a pause before Anakin nodded again. “Alright then.” Obi-Wan shifted so he was laying down again, Anakin tucked securely to his chest. “Better?” He asked right as another flash of lightning and clap of thunder sounded. Anakin sucked in a breath but was able to let it out slowly, calmly.

“Better,” he said softly around a yawn. He curled up next to Obi-Wan and smiled. “Goodnight, Obi-Wan.” He was asleep in only a few moments.

Obi-Wan smiled and settle back to bed. “Goodnight, Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the idea for this when I couldn't sleep because of a storm outside.


End file.
